This invention relates to a silicon-on insulator(SOI) device and a method for fabricating the same, and more particularly to a SOI device and a method for fabricating the same capable of obtaining the stable operation performance.
With high integrity and high performance of semiconductor devices, the semiconductor integration technology using SOI wafer instead of single crystal Si wafer being comprised of a bulk silicon has been proposed. It is because the devices fabricated into the SOI wafer have advantages of high speed due to low junction capacitance, low voltage driving due to low threshold voltage and decrease in latch-up due to complete device isolation as compared with those fabricated in the single crystal Si wafer.
The SOI wafer has a stack structure of a silicon substrate for supporting means, a silicon layer for providing a device formation region and a buried oxide layer for a bonding medium sandwiched between the silicon substrate and the silicon layer. There are a separation by implanted oxygen (SIMOX) method and a bonding method as a SOI wafer fabrication method.
FIG. 1 is a sectional view illustrating a SOI device in the prior art. A SOI wafer 10 having a stack structure of a silicon substrate 1, aburied oxide layer 2 and a silicon layer 3 is prepared. An isolation layer 4 is formed in the silicon layer 3 to define a device formation region. The isolation layer 4 is contacted with the buried oxide layer 2 to provide a complete isolation. A gate 6 including a gate oxide 5 is formed over the device formation region of the silicon layer 3 defined by the isolation layer 4 by a conventional process. A source region 7 and a drain region 8 are formed in the device formation region of the silicon layer 3 to be contacted with the buried oxide layer 2. A portion of the silicon layer between the source region 7 and the drain region 8 is a channel region 9.
In the SOI device, the junction regions such as source and drain regions 7 and 8 are contacted with the buried oxide layer 2 and the depletion region below the junction regions are removed, so that the capacitance in the junction region is reduced and it accomplishes the high speed of the device.
However, the prior SOI device has a poor operation performance due to floating body effect. That is, the body of a transistor formed in the SOI wafer floats from the silicon substrate and the charges are accumulated in the channel region below the gate in operation of the transistor. The operation performance of the transistor becomes unstable due to the accumulated charges.
On the other hand, soas toprevent floatingbody effect, a region for connecting the body of the transistor to a ground terminal for supplying a substrate bias, is formed in the SOI device. A predetermined voltage is applied from the ground terminal to the channel region and it prevents the charges from accumulating the channel region in the transistor operation. However, because the prior method has need of additional dimension for forming the region for connecting the body of the transistor to the ground terminal in every unit cell, it is not applicable to the high integration device.